warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Black Solstice
The Order of the Black Solstice is one of the Orders Militant of the Adeptus Sororitas, founded in honour of The Black Lioness. The Order is based upon the Shrine World of Oresphus II. They are well known for the role they played in staying off an assault led by the Daemon Prince Keceris during Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade. Order History Founded near the end of the 41st Millennium in honour of The Black Lioness upon the Shrine World of Oresphus II, where the Lioness' body was kept in statis within the Chapel of Holy Night so that she may yet one day be resurrected after she gave her life to banish the vile Daemon Prince, Keceris of the Word Bearers Legion, back into the Warp after a cataclysmic battle upon the very surface of Oresphus I centuries beforehand. Notable Campaigns *'The Defense of Jhaliks VI (982.M40)' - The Order was sent to protect the Feudal World of Jhaliks VI from a impending Chaos Invasion. After suffering severe losses, Battle-Sister Katherine rallied the remaining Imperial forces and held the line long enough for reinforcements to arrive and neutralize the remaining Forces of Chaos. *'Orison Subjugation Wars (201.M41 - 205.M41)' - Canoness-Preceptor Anette led a Preceptory of 1,000 Sisters into the Orison Subsector alongside they're allies; Inquisitor Natasha Dassel, Captain Agamon of the Sons of Dorn, and Captain Usiku of the Night Watch. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - Over four-hundred Sisters from the Order were sent to partake in the defense of Cadia when Abaddon the Warmaster of Chaos rallied the Forces of the Ruinous Powers together in a new Black Crusade. **'The Battle of Citadel XI (999.M41)' - Charged with defending Citadel XI, Canoness-Superior Katherine Glarson and her sisters were appalled when the outpost was brought under the heel of the dreaded Word Bearers - led by none other than the Daemon Prince Keceris, who had reformed in the material realm. While some of the acolytes and novices faltered at the sight of such an unholy creature, Canoness Glarson merely glared at the Daemon Prince with holy resentment, and stepped forwards to face Keceris in combat. At first, the Daemon Prince laughed off the Sister's fury as if she were a mere animal to step on, but soon realized he was facing a warrior just as capable as the Black Lioness herself. For hours the landscape around Citadel XI was turned into a raging battlefield, but no battle was more important than the one fought between the Canoness-Superior and her unholy opponent. With hacks and slashes the two zealous adversaries tore each other apart until reinforcements sent by the Imperial Fists and Night Watch chapters appeared on the battlefield. Knowing full well he would be banished back into the Warp for another several centuries if he remained upon the battlefield, Keceris fled Citadel XI with the few remaining Word Bearers he had left so that he might fight another day. With both her body and weapon broken, Katherine was unable to pursue her foe, and fell into a state of unconsciousness. The remaining Sisters - numbering at no more than one hundred - were forced to take upon a much more supportive role for the rest of the conflict. In the end however, the Order of the Black Solstice completed their task and were able to the keep Citadel XI out of the hands of the Forces of Chaos. **'The Resurrection of The Black Lioness (999.M41)' - It was not until the destruction of Macharia at the hands of Abaddon the Despoiler and his ship, the Planet Killer, did the Order of the Black Solstice take on a more active role in the defense of Cadia once more. In the wake of Macharia's death, the remaining sisters of the Order that had remained upon Oresphus II suddenly descended upon the world of Bastione - a Fortress World used as a garrison for the Imperial forces. As the arrived upon the world, Celestian Anette demanded that Sister-Superior Vena explain why she brought the rest of the Order into the crusade - against the orders of the Canoness-Superior no less. Vena herself did not have to answer, for her answer was descending from the heavens itself. In a glorious ray of light, the Imperial Forces of Bastion witnessed the revered Black Lioness walk amongst the living once more. Answering an unasked question, the Living Saint explained that it was through the Emperor's will that his subjects lives were not wasted with the death of Macharia, and thanks to their sacrifice the Black Lioness was reborn. Without another word, the Order of the Black Solstice was led by their Saint to hunt down the vile Keceris for his attempt to take Citadel XI. They were successful, and were able to board the terrible flagship of the Daemon Prince, Ruinous Truth, and make their way to the bridge. It was here where the Black Lioness fell into battle against the despicable Word Bearer once more. Though much time had past, the terrible wounds Katherine had inflicted upon the Daemon Prince had yet to fully heal, and he was unable to stop the Saint from overpowering him before his head was cleaved off his shoulders. Banished back into the Warp for another 1,000 years, the remaining Chaos Space Marines were slain, and the Ruinous Truth destroyed. With her archenemy defeated, the Black Lioness continued to lead her Order in defending the Cadian Sector from the Warmaster's forces. Notable Sisters of the Black Solstice *'The Black Lioness' - The Black Lioness is the patron of the Black Solstice, having the Order founded after her heroic actions in banishing Keceris of the Word Bearers. Her body was kept in the chapel of the Order's headquarters upon Oresphus II in hopes that one day she may be resurrected to lead the Order to glory. Their prayers were answered, and in the wake of Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade the Black Lioness returned to the living by the grace of the God-Emperor. Her master crafted set of night blue power armor is furnished with a black-dyed lion pelt draped over her shoulders, and her black facemask takes on the form of a snarling wildcat with ruby red eyes lens. *'Canoness-Superior Katherine Glarson' - Katherine Glarson is the current Canoness-Superior of The Order of the Black Solstice. She has led the Order since the ending days of the Jhaliks VI defense. She is known to be a hardworking, brash, yet faithful battle-sister, who's faith in The Emperor and Black Lioness is unbreakable. *'Canoness-Preceptor Anette' - Second in command of Canoness-Superior Glarson's forces during the 13th Black Crusade. *'Sister-Superior Vena' - Leader of the remaining sisters upon Oresphus II's surface during the 13th Black Crusade. Quote By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Imperium Category:Solomus-BlackWing